The Laughter Years
by GoodLuckMother
Summary: "You did what again?" England asked turning his head slightly to the side watching a bouncing America. "Yeah! Dude! I totally sold my childhood story to a TV network! And get this! They said they are going to turn it into an animated series!


_GoodLuckMother: My attempt at a comedy, but it seems more like a crack fanfic to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I do not own Hetalia! Please read and review!_

_**Other special thanks to my Beta Editor, Cervello, thank you so much again! **_

_Title: The Laughter Years_

_Summary: "You did what again?" England asked turning his head slightly to the side watching __a __bouncing America. _"_Yeah! Dude! I totally sold my childhood story to a TV network! And get this! They said __they are__ going to turn it into an animated series! _

_Pairings: None _

_Genre: Humor_

_Warnings: None_

_Beta Editor: Cervello_

* * *

><p>"You did what again?" England asked turning his head slightly to the side, watching a bouncing American, "Yeah! Dude! I totally sold my childhood story to a TV network! And get this! They said they are going to turn it into an animated series! It's going to be like anime dude, but an American version! We're totally going to do it better then Japan because it's going to start with my story! Me as the hero!" America shouted, waving his hands back and forth, to a now twitching England.<p>

"Bloody Hell," England seethed through his teeth, feeling as a dark aura surrendered him, going completely unnoticed by America. "What did you say to them you git!" England shouted, leaping from his chair to strangle a surprised America, "Dude! Calm... Down" America gasped in between breath. England let out a long sign slowly releasing his grip from America's neck, but still glaring down at him in a predator state. "Don't worry iggy they totally changed everyone's names around so no one knows it's you as my father figure." America reasoned causing England to blink, _"This makes me even more worried, why would I need amenity"__._England's eyes narrowed at the sweat dropping America as he continued, no doubt, digging his grave deeper. "I even suggested your name to be Homer, because I know how much you like that old boring stuff!" America said, giving a full toothily smile causing England to be flabbergasted.

"_Hmm…maybe this will be __a__ drama series, showing __the__ nature of growing up, letting things go, and a coming __of__ age story." _England thought, staring off into the distance, feeling a slight tinge of hope and nostalgia for this supposed animated TV series of America's childhood. "Don't worry dude, I described everyone's character and their history leaving out all the boring stuff in their lives. I also Americanized it, no stuffy Europe junk!"

England gritted his teeth as he lunged forward to re-strangle the protesting America again, _"Then again it is America,"_ England worriedly thought. "_Who knows __how the__ bloody hell he described us __all__…"_

England sighted as he sat in front of his TV, drinking his earl grey and waiting for the show to arrive. He would much rather be knitting or re-reading Greek mythology or Shakespeare's work, but he knew he would never hear the end of America's whining if he missed his show. Call it morbid curiosity too. He considered this what stopping to watch a car wreck must be like…

"Well here goes nothing," England whispered to himself blowing, on his hot tea and aiming the remote to turn on the TV.

"_The Simpsons huh? What horrid animation, I'm sure Japan __is__ weeping in fear at this competition he has," _England thought sarcastically as he watched the intro. "_Why the bloody hell is everyone yellow? You think everyone got __a__ batch of scurvy. Is this how America sees the world__? __N__o wonder he needs glasses__…"._England's thoughts were interrupted by the first line of the show, from the character _Homer_. His tea cup slowly dropped from his hands in slow motion as he gaped at the screen and tightened his fists in rage.

England had to let out short laugh before turning left, and then right for no particular reason grabbing a fist full of hair.

"YOU BLOODY GIT!" England shouted already leaving the TV room in search of a soon to be dead America as the Simpsons continued to play in the background...

* * *

><p><em>GoodLuckMother: I know weird right? I got this idea when watching Hetalia episodes when Arthur was strangling Alfred, and made me think of Simpsons. Also the fact that both show's have so many characters. This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so had to put it out there. Till Later!<em>


End file.
